Near To You
by MydnightMystery
Summary: Bella is not actually Bella Swan but actually Isabella Summers, Buffy's younger sister who's Slayer gene was activated not long after Buffy's due to an accident. What does Spike mean to her? What's the secret she's hiding? Follow as she makes friends with the Twilight cast but also enemies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I know I haven't been around much lately but this story just popped into my head and I just had to get it out!_**

 ** _Please Review & Tell me what ya think.._**

 ** _Disclaimer - I own neither Twilight nor Buffy, I just get to play with the characters for a little while before I have to put them back :P_**

* * *

 _Bella_

I clutched at the necklace that lay beneath my shirt as heart wrenching sobs racked through my entire body. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I gasped for air due to the intensity of my sobs. My free hand placed over my stomach as I glanced at the white stick that lay abandoned on the bathroom floor. I drew my knees up to my chest, pitiful cries escaping my throat.

"Oh God Spike, what am I going to do? I miss you so much," I breathed out, I rested my forehead on my knees and continued sobbing as my heart ached in my chest.

A knock at the front door startled me, I quietened my sobs and tried to calm down, I wondered who could be at the door. I stood up on shaky legs, my appearance catching my eye in the mirror opposite, grimacing at the sight. My skin was paler than usual, my skin blotchy from crying, my eyes bloodshot and haunted. My dark hair lay in limp curls around my head.

I quickly blew my nose before washing my hands and splashing cool water over my cheeks and eyelids. I sighed, my sobs finally stopped before I rushed down the stairs as someone knocked again. I opened the front door slowly, peeking out before frowning in confusion.

There on my front door step stood Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock, two of my closest friends since I moved here 4 months ago. They had concern etched on their perfect faces.

"Rose, Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were on our way home from a hunt when we heard you crying, Jay could feel how bad you felt so we came to check on you," She explained, looking worried.

I looked at them for a moment before nodding and letting them in, I needed to talk to someone and since they already told me their secret, I guess I could trust them with mine, I mean they had always been good to me. I closed the door behind them.

When I had moved to Forks around 4 months ago, their 'brother' Edward had taken a shine to me, he claimed I was the love of his life and wanted an eternity with me, I shot him down many a times but he never gave up. One day he got too much and Rosalie and Jasper had to step in, he told me that they were vampires called Cold Ones and that if I agreed to be with him, I could be with him forever and have a shit load of money.

I almost decked him one but they stepped in just in time. Rose had been so pissed that she almost ripped him apart right then and there but their other 'sister' Alice stepped in to protect him.

Their whole family was vampires, they were all a lot older than me, I got on well with everyone bar Alice and Edward who were always trying to coerce me into being with Edward. Rosalie and Jasper were soulmates, so were Carlisle and Esme, the parental figures. Peter and Char were also mates, they were Jasper's brother and sister-in-law, they didn't live with the Cullen's because they couldn't stand Edward and Alice, they lived almost next door to me. Emmett was single after being changed by Carlisle, apparently he reminded Esme of her human son so he changed her and Emmett couldn't be happier, he was such a man whore. Alice and Edward were also single but I had my suspicion the two of them were mates but they were too delusional to realise it.

It didn't bother me that they were vampires, I'd met another kind of species before, the kind that burn in the sun, not sparkle. There were good vamps and bad vamps, just like there are bad humans and good humans.

"Do you want to come upstairs, I need to talk to you about some things."

"Yeah, sure," Jasper replied.

As I led them up to my room, I decided to tell them everything, I needed someone to talk to, so I could figure things out, I couldn't keep things bottled up anymore. I chose to go to my room to tell them because a) I'd be comfy and b) It would be private from any eavesdroppers, like Alice and Edward thanks to my witch of a friend Willow, she'd made me up some silencing spells for my rooms. I was happy about having my own privacy. Once we got to my room I glanced at Rose and Jasper.

"Could one of you call Peter and Char to come over? I'd rather tell you all why I'm upset rather than repeating it," I asked, Jasper nodded before pulling out his phone and dialling.

I opened the bedroom window ready for them before going to the bathroom I shared with Charlie, I ran my hand down my face before slumping over the sink. I could do this; I could tell them my story without breaking down.

I picked up the object which was currently causing a mixture of emotion and placed it in my hoodie pocket, I took one last deep breath before going back to my bedroom, when I closed the door I saw that Peter and Char had arrived and were standing in front of my now closed window.

I went over to my bed and flopped on it, pushing myself back until my back was resting against my headboard and my legs tucked under me, the others stood around, looking rather out of place in my small bedroom.

"Sit down guys, make yourselves comfy," I told them as I patted the bed next to me.

Char sat on my right, mirroring my position, Rose sat on my left but she crossed her legs. Peter and Jasper sat in front of me, looking at me expectantly, I gave them a timid smile before talking.

"Okay, so before I began I need to admit that there are some things that I haven't been exactly truthful about. You four are the people I trust most out of your family and since I was told your secret, I'll fill you in on mine, please don't hate me for not saying anything sooner, hopefully you'll understand why after you," I bit my lip as I watched them.

"It's okay Bells, I **know** you must have had your reasons, we won't think any differently of you," Peter said, putting extra emphasis on knowing, which was his gift, he just knew shit. The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so as a side note, there are another species of vampire out there, they burn in the sunlight, they're not hard or cold like you, crosses affect them and they can be staked, Hollywood was right on them," I said, taking in the note of the stunned faces of Rose and Char but Peter and Jasper didn't look too surprised.

"How come we've not heard of them?" Rosalie questioned.

"If you were as killable as them, would you advertise your species?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't think of it like that," Rosalie said, she looked like she would be blushing if she could.

"I've actually met a few of them, so has Peter," Jasper interjected quietly.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Char questioned.

"You were still adjusting to being out of the wars and being newly mated when we met our first and after that we never really thought of it," Peter replied while Jasper nodded.

"So how do you know so much about them Bells?" Rose asked.

"I was born to hunt them, I'm what is known as a slayer," I replied with a shrug. They looked at me seriously for a moment before busting out with laughter, I frowned in annoyance.

"You hunt vampires Bells? Please, you can't even fight," Jasper scoffed.

My lips thinned out as I began increasingly annoyed with my friends, I'm trying to tell them my story and they're laughing at me, suddenly my emotions went from annoyance and frustration to calm and peace, I blinked at Jasper. Damn mood swings were going to kill me before any vampire could.

"I'll call my sister over one day and then you can see my fighting skills Jay," I promised with a smirk.

"You have a sister?" Char screeched.

"I have two actually and two cousins in this very town," I replied.

"Who are your cousins?"

"Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber, they're moms are my mother's sisters," I replied, smiling at their stunned faces.

"Anyway I'll give you the same spiel I was given by my Watcher when I was 15 and activated the slayer gene, 'Into every generation there is a chosen one, one girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the slayer.' I'm such a saddo to know that off by heart, my sister heard the same thing when she became the slayer." I repeated in a bored tone, rolling my eyes.

"You were 15 when this happened?" Char said worriedly. I nodded.

"So you've only been doing this for 3 years?" Rose question, I coughed and blushed.

"Sorry guys, I'm not 18, I'm actually 23," I admitted.

"Why would you lie about your age?" Jasper asked.

"I needed a cover, Charlie is actually my Uncle, his daughter Annabella lives in California with her mom Renee, I actually look a lot like her. I needed to escape and go into hiding," I explained, they nodded in acceptance, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you're the same age as me," Peter said with a grin, I smiled back.

"Hang on a moment, how are both your sister and you slayers at the same time? I thought you said only one girl could be a slayer at a time," Jasper stated in confusion.

"You caught that huh? Well as soon as a slayer a dies, another replaces her," I said with a sad smile, "My sister died, then I became a slayer, then when I died Kendra became a slayer and when she was murdered, Faith was awoken."

"You've died? How are you still here? You're not a vampire are you?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I've died twice, Buffy has died three times. We're still here due to our friend Willow, a kick ass witch with an awesome resurrection spell," I replied with a shrug.

"Shit," Peter breathed out, they nodded.

"Okay, on with my story, we're getting side tracked, I'm originally from LA but I was moved to Sunnydale with my older sister Buffy when I was 16, she was 17. My mom was Joyce Summers and my dad is Hank. Though he is never around, he thinks we're too much trouble, he likes an easy life.  
I was awoken as a slayer when Buffy had been stabbed by a vampire one night when she was patrolling with her slayer, she was taken to the hospital but she died for a minute before they could bring her back, it was horrific.  
We moved because there was an accident when we were in LA, we were fighting a bunch of evil vampires in our school gym during a school event, one thing led to another and the gym was burnt down, they found out we were to blame so we were expelled."

"Wait you burnt down a school?" Peter asked with a huge grin on his face.

"It was just the gym," I replied defensively.

"Cool," he replied.

"Anyways, we tried explaining to our parents what had happened but Buffy was put into a mental hospital and when I tried backing her up, the same happened to me. We came up with a plan whilst in there that we would pretend we were normal, we needed to get out of the hospital and back to stop the evil of the world. Surprisingly it worked and we ended up getting out after 3 months.

My parents split up and my mom moved us to Sunnydale for a fresh start, she opened her own gallery there and became well known whilst my sister and I pretended to be normal girls at day and slayers at night, we couldn't risk going back to the hospital," I said with a shudder.

"How could your parents put you in there?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"If you were human, would you have believed your teenage daughters?" I questioned.

"Maybe not but I wouldn't send you to a mental hospital," Rosalie hissed out.

"Well my parents thought that was best, at first I felt betrayed by them but I got over it eventually, I forgive them," I replied with a shrug.

"So anyway, my sister and I started school at Sunnydale High. We made some friends called Willow, Xander and Jessie, there was a girl called Cordelia but she was a bit of a bitch at that time. Xander and Willow soon found out the truth about us, we were vampire slayers.

Jessie was kidnapped by a vampire and when we found out, it became apparent that he had been turned, Xander didn't want to kill him at first but when Jessie attacked him, Xander had been the one to stake him.

My sister started to date a guy called Angel," I began before I was interrupted by several snickers from Peter and Jasper.

"What kind of a name is Angel? He must have gotten ripped when he was a kid," Peter cried out through laughter, I shook my head at his words but held back a grin, I did the same thing when I first heard his name.

"It's short for Angelus, but even that's not his birth name, it's Liam really," I replied.

"The Angelus? You mean the one that lost his soul when he got his rocks off?" Jasper asked.

"How the hell do you know Angel?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Through stories, one of the vamps I had met wouldn't stop ranting about him, apparently he thought Angel was a 'bloody wanker', we traded quite a few stories," Jasper replied.

My whole body froze at his words, my eyes became wide as I realised that there was only one person I knew that regularly called him a bloody wanker. Angel had travelled with him for a few years, they had a love/hate relationship.

"Did he have blonde hair, a penchant for leather and black nail varnish, scar right above his left eyebrow?" I asked, almost desperately.

"Actually yeah he did, his name was.."

"Spike," I finished Jasper's sentence.

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself as his name brought memories crashing down on me, I could feel the sobs began to build in my chest but I didn't want another breakdown. Calm suddenly floated through me, wiping all traces of the sadness away, apart from the ache in my chest.

"Yeah, how did you know Bells? What was with those emotions?" Jasper asked.

"I knew him, pretty well in fact but he's a sore subject for me," I bit my lip as I answered. I needed to stay strong, I couldn't drown in my emotions anymore, it was slowly killing me.

"Why is he a sore subject? Was he an ex of yours? Do I need to kick his ass if he hurt you?" Peter fired off, I gave him a small smile.

"No you don't need to hurt him, no we're not exes Peter."

"Then why is he such a sore subject?"

"Because he's gone," I whimpered out pitifully.

"Gone? Gone where?" Jasper asked, confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jay but he's died," I whispered the last words, I hated saying it, hated it to the bottom of my stomach but it was the truth and nothing I could do would bring him back, believe me I begged Willow for a week straight but there was nothing I could do.

"How? When?"

"He died 3 ½ months ago, he died saving the world, quite literally."

I slipped my eyes close as the memories came to the forefront of my mind, the last time I saw him. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them to me as I began retelling the story of his last day on Earth.

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Review & Let me know **

**-MM oxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, my life has been super hectic, illnesses, jobs, moving etc but I hope to be back updating regularly.** **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Review and Let me know what ya'll think!**

 **-MM oxox**

* * *

 **Bella PoV**

 **~FLASHBACK~**

The Turok Han were coming hard and fast, several of the potentials were down, whether they were just unconscious or dead I wouldn't know. The Turok Han were relentless, they kept coming, we were slowly getting tired and our injuries were beginning to pile up against us, hindering us.

Another one came flying towards me, at the last second I hefted my sword up and swung, internally cringing at the sound of the sword going through the Turok Han's neck, decapitating it instantly. I turned away as it turned to dust, trying to find my sister or Spike. To make sure they were both doing as well as they could.

My eyes met Faith's, I could see the determination in her eyes but I could also see tiredness creep in, we shared a nod before going back to the battle at hand. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain radiate through my stomach, my breath catching in my throat as I looked down and saw the end of a dagger embedded in the left side of my stomach. I could see the blood rapidly staining my black t-shirt. I tried to move away but my legs wouldn't co-operate, my body was in shock.

I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. I counted to three before ripping the dagger out, I cried out in pain. I know ripping the dagger out wasn't exactly the correct thing to do but it was more dangerous in me right now. I looked around me as the battle waged on, time seemed to slow down as I took in the body of Amanda who was lying to my right. Her face covered in blood and her eyes stared unseeing. Sadness welled up inside me at the though of one of these monsters killing someone who I had become friends with.

Suddenly a pair of black jeans blocked my view of Amanda and I glanced up, sighing in relief as I saw Spike stood in front of me, looking down at me with worry, I smiled. He crouched down and helped me to my feet, I was a little wobbly at first but after a moment my legs grew stronger. The sadness I had felt from Amanda's death had now been replaced by anger. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, numbing the pain and tiredness I had felt only a moment ago.

"Are you alright love? Can you still fight?" He asked me, stroking my cheek gently.

"I'll be fine, how are you faring?" I replied, looking him over for any signs of injuries, bar a cut on his cheek he didn't have another mark on him.

"I'm great, now shall we go kick some more bad guys arses?" He asked me cheerfully, a couldn't help but grin at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a Turok Han trying to creep up behind Spike, trying to go for a sneak attack. I quickly picked up my sword and when it got close enough, I drove it straight through his eye socket, missing Spike's head by mere inches. Spike looked at me with wide eyes, I just smirked in reply.

We fought back to back for a while before we once again got separated, what seemed like hours had passed, most of us were only running on fumes, our injuries were leading us to being clumsy and getting more cuts and bruises. I was getting sick of flying through the air. None of us were giving in though, we all fought on, I wanted to take as many of these fuckers as I could with me.

Everytime we killed a Turok Han, it seemed like three more had taken its place. I had just defeated another when the ground started to shake beneath us, the fighting stopped as confusion took hold. I heard Spike call my name and turned to him automatically. My hand went to my mouth in horror at the sight before me.

A blue light had came from him and shot straight up through the ceiling, chunks of rubble reigning down on us as the ground continued to shake, the blue light faded and a golden one burst from the amulet, killing all Turok Han in its path. Spike seemed unable to move, almost rooted in his spot as the cavern started to collapse in on us.

"Spike!" I called out to him as I ran to him, dodging chunks of the caverns roof.

"Everybody out now!" Faith ordered the girls who obeyed immediately.

Everybody ran for the stairs and raced up them, leaving just myself, Spike, Buffy and Faith down here, Spike's face held an expression of shock.

"Spike? What is it? What's the matter?"

"I can feel it Bell, I can feel my soul," he replied, his voice awestruck as he looked into my eyes.

We both knew he had a soul, he wouldn't have been able to love me if he hadn't. The fact he could feel it right now worried me, I needed to get him out of here.

"Go on now love," He told me gently.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Spike," I shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"You've done your part love, you've beat them back now it's my turn to do the clean up," he responded gently.

"Please leave with me, don't leave me. Come with me, you've done enough, just please Spike, please," I begged him, becoming more hysterical, I knew if he stayed here he would die. I couldn't bear the thought of a world without him in it.

As I looked into his eyes, I could see that he wouldn't leave with me, he would stay and sacrifice his own life. He was probably trying to do it for some noble reason, like saving my life but what he didn't realise was I wouldn't have much of a life without him, he was my other half.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I have to do this, please understand, I need you to be safe," he replied, I kept shaking my head furiously, tears falling down my cheeks. I reached up and linked my hand with his.

"What about me? Stay with me baby, please. Don't do this, I need you by my side. Spike don't do this!" My voice raised towards the end until I was shouting, my voice obscured by sobs, "I don't know how to survive without you anymore," I whispered, dropping my head in defeat as I saw he was not going to change his mind. I felt like my heart was breaking in my chest, I struggled to draw breaths into my lungs as I started to hyperventilate.

"You move on love, you live your life for me, I'll always be here with you in your heart," he told me, placing his free hand on my chest, above my heart.

"How can I live my life for you when you won't do the same for me?"

At that moment his hands burst into flames, he dropped the one from my chest immediately but I clung on to his other hand, ignoring the pain and the burning from the flames, my resolve strengthening.

"Go!" Spike told me, I shook my head sadly.

"I can't do that, I'm going to be staying here with you. I'm honouring those vows I made to you on our wedding night, I love you," I smiled sadly at him.

He gave a nod, I thought he was giving in, that he wasn't going to fight me on my decision, I was about to lean in and kiss him when I felt two sets of strong arms wrap around my from behind, pulling me back from Spike. He released my hand and I screamed for him, struggling against my captors. I screamed for them to let me go, to let me go back to Spike, that I couldn't leave him down their alone but they wouldn't listen, they kept pulling me up the stairs. I caught his eye from the top of the stairs.

"I love you Isabella, never forget that," were the last words he spoke to me before I was dragged out of his eyesight.

We were almost at the school doors when I turned and decked one of my captors, I saw it was Buffy but at that moment I didn't care. I turned back round and ran back to Spike. I could hear Buffy and Faith call for me but I tuned them out. I got to the top of the stairs and started down them, just to be stopped short.

Spike's entire body was aflame, his cheeks were starting to disintegrate, I tried to scream for him but no sound came out, he let out one chuckle before his entire form turned to ashes and fell to the floor. Everything went black after that.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I wiped my eyes as I finished telling them the story, my heart aching as those final moments flashed in front of my eyelids, making me relive it over and over again. Rosalie wrapped her cool arms around me from one side and Char from the other, I leaned into them, drawing comfort from their embrace.

"I'm so sorry Bells," Jasper told me sincerely, I gave him a watery smile.

"Thank's Jay, It's just so hard, I miss him every day, for the first month, I kept expecting to see him, for him to come to bed with me, to hold me but he never came back and he never will, part of him will live on through me though," I whispered, too emotional to talk on a normal level.

"You'll always have the memories of the time you had together, use that as a comfort," Peter said, squeezing my hand gently.

"It's not just the memories he left me, he left me something else. Something that should have been impossible, I don't know how or why," I confessed, biting my lip as I looked at all four of them individually as I spoke.

"What's happened?" Rosalie asked gently. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant, the only guy I've slept with in the past 4 years is Spike," I took the white stick out of my pocket and laid it on the bed in front of me for them to all see, I heard gasps from the girls, the guys just seemed shell shocked. "I hadn't been feeling well for a few months, I hadn't had a period either but I put it up to the depression and grief that followed with Spike's death, I went to the doctors and when I told him my symptoms, he asked if there was any chance that I could have been pregnant. I told him no and we made more appointments to run more tests. When I was driving home the pregnancy comment swirled around my head so I stopped at the chemist for peace of mind and this is the result."

"Oh my God," Char breathed out, her eyes glued to the stick in front of me.

"How is that even possible?" Jasper asked me.

"I have no idea, I'm scared guys, how can I raise a baby by myself whilst still being a slayer? How is she or he still okay after all the fights I've been through," I voiced my fears.

"Its ok Bells, we're here for you, we'll help anyway we can," Peter said, squeezing my hand again, the other nodded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it," I told them sincerely.

"Not being mean or anything Bells but you don't look over 3 months pregnant and I can't hear a heartbeat," Rosalie said worriedly.

"I think I know why that is, when I moved here, my friend Willow made me a talisman that disguises my true looks, enough vampires have heard how the Summers sisters look and she did it to help me blend in more, to prevent vampires actively attacking me," I told them.

"Oh, do you think we could see how you really look?" Rosalie asked, curiosity in her golden eyes, I gave her a small smile and nodded.

I reached down and unclasped the bracelet that lay on my right wrist, placing it on the bed next to the pregnancy and the changes were drastic, I grew an inch, my hair shortened to just below my shoulders, turning blonde instead of the drab brown Willow had decided on. My curves rounded and I could see the shock on all their faces, I knew I looked the right age instead of a baby faced teenager, I glanced down as my super sensitive hearing caught the sound of a flutter, I blinked when I saw a small bump on my normally flat, toned stomach.

"Bells, you're gorgeous," Char told me, her eyes roaming over me, I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's true, you look so much better as your real self, not to say your disguise was ugly," Rosalie rushed out the last part.

"Thanks, so now you know the truth about me," I told them, biting my lip, they were taking this so well. I thought for sure they were going to be angry with me but here they were offering their support and to help me raise my baby.

I was worried about the ramifications of having a half vampire baby but it was the last part of Spike that I had and I would see through my pregnancy to the end and anyone who tried to stop it or try to harm my baby were going to have to face me first and I wouldn't go down easily. That's for sure.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review lovelies! It inspires me to write more! :P**


End file.
